There are an increasing number of patients who describe themselves as feeling fatigue often. Fatigue can be due to physical fatigue associated with excess activity or working out and mental fatigue associated with sleep deprivation, depression, boredom, jet lagged and stress. Mental fatigue does give the subjective feeling of physical fatigue. Fatigue also is commonly caused by many medical conditions such as thyroid disease, heart disease, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), anemia, and infectious diseases such as the flu.
Many individuals do not receive treatment for fatigue as they have not had the cause of the symptoms diagnosed. The prevalence in Ireland is estimated at 25%. (See: Cullen W, Kearney Y, Bury G. Prevalence of fatigue in general practice. Ir J Med Sci, 2002 January-March; 171(1):10-2)
As common as the disorder is, the number of treatment options is limited. Usually if it is a treatable medical condition such as anemia or a limited disease state such as the flu, patients have the underlying pathology treated with time, rehydration and rest. Similarly, in situations where it is physical fatigue patients can their symptoms improved by rest, rehydration and eating a balanced diet. However, many patients who suffer from mental fatigue have a more challenging time getting relief from the symptoms of fatigue.
In addition, drugs and alcohol also are known contributors to fatigue. For example, cannabis is a drug that can cause or contribute to fatigue at higher doses and when formulated with lower levels of THC (tetrahydrocannabinol) or less than about 10 mg of THC.
What may be needed is a pharmaceutical composition of cannabis that treats low energy levels and/or fatigue while minimizing associated adverse effects.